


Leonard's Spot

by concupiscence66



Series: The Spot Series [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Sheldon's Spot".  Sheldon won't tell Leonard what happened with Howard so Leonard plays dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard's Spot

Leonard waited in his room for Sheldon to run out of hot water.  
   
When the shower stopped, he stood poised to attack at his bedroom door so he could 'accidentally' run into Sheldon and ask him... He should come up with some questions in advance. "What the hell?" "What the fuck?" and "Are you kidding me?" were unlikely to get him the answers he wanted.  
   
Did he want answers? Surely ignorance is bliss.  
   
Not for a physicist. He needed answers, no matter how disturbing those answers might be.  
   
He could have been a little more casual as he walked out of his room. Leapt out of his room. Sheldon jumped back in terror, covering his face with his arms.  
   
"It's okay, Sheldon! It's just me, Leonard!" why was he yelling?  
   
Sheldon pressed himself against the wall as he tried to scoot around Leonard, his eyes wary.  
   
Leonard blocked his escape route, "So, Howard..."  
   
"Has accepted my apology and we are 'all good' to use the popular vernacular. Good night, Leonard."  
   
He dropped the last vestige of pretense and physically blocked the entrance to Sheldon's room.  
   
"So you and Howard... talked it out?"  
   
"Indeed. It was an illuminating conversation. I would like to go into my bedroom and go to sleep now."  
   
"I know, but once I let you in there, you're going to start harping on how I can't be in your room so you're staying out here for a while."  
   
Sheldon gave a heavy sigh.  
   
"Why don't we go in the living room, I'll heat you up some milk and we can talk."  
   
"Very well," sighed Sheldon as he began to walk, rather forlornly, towards the living room. Leonard smiled and began to follow. Then the lanky bastard spun around and was in his room before Leonard knew what was happening.  
   
"Sheldon! We need to talk about what just happened..."  
   
"People aren't allowed in my room, Leonard! You are in flagrant violation of the roommate agreement and on the verge of your THIRD strike!"  
   
A half hour went by and Leonard had no answers AND he had to take the class again.  
   
   
   
Sheldon lay in his bed, curled up on his side, wide awake. His thoughts were barely thoughts. They were thoughtlets. Half formed ideas and images chasing each other around in a murky pool of prurience. It was puberty all over again. Years spent creating an elaborate network of sublimation to funnel all those unwanted thoughts away from his consciousness and into less threatening obsessions, all undone by Wolowitz.  
   
And for what? One mind-blowing orgasm? The taste of Howard's mouth and... His career was over. He would never be able to think straight again. Sheldon pulled his pillow over his head as though he could block the carnal images from entering his mind.  
   
   
   
"Just answer me one question..."  
   
"No questions and this is your last warning, Leonard."  
   
"I already have three strikes, Sheldon. What are you going to do? Be more not my friend?"  
   
They drove the rest of the way to work in silence.  
   
   
   
At lunch, Howard never stopped talking. He flitted from topic to topic seeming totally comfortable carrying the conversation himself. Raj sat with his mouth hanging open staring at Howard, then Sheldon and then back to Howard.  Howard must have told Raj what had gone down the previous night. Now only Leonard was out of the loop. Sheldon stared at his food, occasionally making encouraging noises to Howard.  
   
"This is ridiculous! Let's just talk about what happened..."  
   
"I said no," snapped Sheldon, not looking up from the mashed potatoes he was forming into a happy face.  
   
"Come on, we're best friends..."  
   
"Were. You are currently on probation," Sheldon retorted. He was giving his mashed potatoes an angry face now.  
   
Leonard fumed. So that's how it was going to work. He could ask Howard or Raj but some irrational part of his brain (that he had no urge to analyze) called bullshit. Sheldon owed it to Leonard to be honest. He shoved his nose into Leonard's personal life, not out of curiosity, but because he needed to know, understand and control everything around him. Leonard's bedroom had never been off limits to Sheldon literally or figuratively.  
   
"Sheldon. How off-ten are we going to go through this?" he asked.  
   
Sheldon looked at Leonard for the first time that day, his blue eyes a steel glare.  
   
"How off-ten are we going to have these battles?"  
   
"The word is often. Not off ten."  
   
Howard and Raj unconsciously moved back from the table.  
   
"I'm sorry Sheldon, does it bother you when I say off-ten? Does it make you nauseous?"  
   
"You're being childish," snapped Sheldon, the king of maturity.  
   
"What? I'm trying to conversate with my friends. That's normal, isn't it. We could use a little normalcy at this table."  
   
"Oh no he didn't," murmured Howard.  
   
Sheldon grabbed his tray of uneaten but well-played with food and stormed off.  
   
Leonard felt embarrassed by his childishness and guilty for upsetting his friend. He also felt strangely satisfied.  
   
"Dude, are you really going to get into it with Sheldon?" asked Raj, "He was ready to poison Kripke."  
   
Leonard shrugged with feigned indifference, "I'm not afraid of Sheldon."  
   
   
   
Sheldon stared at his white board while Raj stared at him.  
   
His career was surely over. He couldn't think and Raj was hardly going to pick up the slack. Raj's stare was a constant reminder of what he was trying to forget. When he thought of going home and hiding, he thought of Leonard and his inexplicably provocative behavior at lunch.  
   
The irony was, he finally understood what he should have done when speaking to the FBI. He should have just said Howard was responsible. The US government didn't have the same high standards as Sheldon. It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't one hundred percent honest and thorough in his answers. If he were capable of time travel, he would go back to that interview and give all the right answers. Of course, he'd have to knock the Sheldon of that time period unconscious and hide the body. Would he then explain what happened to himself? Would it be better if he explained it to Leonard and let Leonard explain it to that Sheldon?  
   
Oh, good Lord. His career was surely and truly over. He couldn't even work his way through a simple time travel paradox.  
   
   
   
When Leonard finally knocked on his door to let him know it was time to go home, Sheldon realized a whole day had gone by and he'd accomplished nothing. Raj was still staring at him in amazement. Or maybe it was indigestion from the Salisbury steak. Facial expressions were not Sheldon's forte.  
   
"Are you ready to go?" Leonard asked casually. He seemed to have recovered from his bizarre fit at lunch. Sheldon grabbed his coat and messenger bag.  
   
"I burned myself with a laser," Leonard added holding up a bandaged finger, "Wanna see?"  
   
Leonard had the band-aid off before Sheldon could turn away. Sheldon put his hands over his eyes in disgust.  
   
"I'm kidding, Sheldon! My finger is fine. Look."  
   
Sheldon wasn't about to fall for another trick and kept his eyes closed.  
   
"His finger is fine," assured Raj. Sheldon hesitantly opened his eyes. Leonard looked the way he normally looked, apologetic.  
   
"No more band-aids, buddy," Leonard gently assured, "I know they make you nauseous."

  
   
As soon as they arrived home, Leonard threw down his stuff and plopped himself down on the left side of the couch.  
   
"You're sitting in my spot, Leonard."  
   
"No, I'm sitting in my spot. I like sitting here in the summer because there's a wonderful cross breeze when I open window..."  
   
"I have placed that spot in a state of eternal dibs!"  
   
"No. You placed your lawn chair in a state of eternal dibs. I bought this couch."  
   
"I have been sitting in that spot for nearly seven years..."  
   
"Because I let you. Because we were friends. Now it's fair game. Feel free to sit in my lumpy chair, though."  
   
Sheldon felt a wave of panic coming on. There had been minor Leonard uprisings in the past but nothing this contentious.  
   
He was sitting in Sheldon's spot! A wave of nausea moving through his stomach. As adrenaline started pumping through his veins, his mind suddenly became clear. He sat down at Leonard's laptop. Kal-el. Leonard had left his current research paper up on the desktop.  
   
"What are you doing, Sheldon?"  
   
Leonard was working on an appendix. Page after page of formulas.  
   
"Get away from my laptop!"  
   
A simple hunt and replace, perhaps replacing y with a, hit save and it would be easier for Leonard to re-write the whole section than go through correcting each formula. He could wreak similar havoc on his references.  
   
Leonard jumped off the couch to physically stop Sheldon who took the opportunity to make a run for his spot. Sheldon hit the ground. Leonard had tackled him. This is what they were reduced to? Physicists using football techniques to work through their disagreements?  
   
Sheldon started crawling to his spot but Leonard was holding on, trying to get completely on top of his roommate.  His slight frame was hardly a deterrent, even for someone as lacking in upper body strength as Sheldon. No, the problem wasn't Leonard's weight. Having his roommate holding his waist, his body pressed to Sheldon so close to where... Sheldon tried to shake the disturbing images from his head.  
   
"Get off me!"  
   
"No! Give in for once!"  
   
"Never!"  
   
"Why are you so stubborn!"  
   
"I'm not stubborn, I'm RIGHT!"  
   
Leonard was working his way up. His right arm was around Sheldon's chest, he could feel Leonard's breath in his ear. It was too much. Sheldon threw himself on his back, crushing Leonard underneath him, the back of his head making contact with Leonard's face.  
   
"You crazy bastard!"  
   
Leonard wasn't letting go.  
   
The door opened and Penny was standing over them, hands on her hips. Sheldon had seen that expression on his mother's face a million times. He knew he was in trouble.  
   
   
   
Penny was dumbfounded. She was used to hearing the boys next door fight. She'd even seen their fights get physical. Hell, they'd ended up in a wrestling match while Leonard was in bed with Penny. From across the hall she could tell this fight was different. They didn't sound annoyed with one another, they sounded angry.  
   
Now Sheldon was sitting in his spot, his whole body twitching, his eyes darting around and Leonard was in his chair holding a tissue to his bloody nose literally shaking with anger.  
   
"Now who wants to tell me what the hell is going on here? And," she added preemptively, "the first person who says 'he started it' will feel my corn-husking wrath."  
   
They both closed their mouths at her warning.  
   
"Really, guys? A combined IQ of 300 and this is..."  
   
"360." They said it in unison and then glared at one another.  
   
"Let me repeat: Really? A couple of so-called geniuses screaming at each other and rolling around on the floor like children? Again? Do I need to pull up your youtube collection? Because you guys are all over my favorites!"  
   
The men lowered their heads, at least they had the decency to be embarrassed.  
   
"Now someone tell me what happened."  
   
"He started it!" For two people in the middle of a fight, it was amazing how in synch they were.  
   
   
   
"Let me get this straight. Sheldon has a secret but it's not really a secret because he told you about it before it happened but now that it has happened, he's being secretive about whatever happened. Is that about right?"  
   
Leonard thought it over and nodded.  
   
"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I dated a guy who thought beer pong should be an Olympic sport! Oh my god! Are we talking about..." Penny knew she had to tread carefully, "Are we talking about biology?"  
   
Penny wasn't sure it their heads flew up because she had hit the nail on the head or because she had made a Star Trek reference.  
   
"Come on, guys. Is this about... Sheldon biology?" Sheldon looked ready to bolt. Ding, ding, give the pretty lady a prize. Sheldon was finally going through pon farr.  
   
"This is nobody's business. I am ending this conversation," Sheldon snapped standing up. Penny physically blocked his way.  
   
"Not a chance, Sheldon. You have never had a problem discussing Leonard's sex life or my sex life or walking in on our sex life and yelling at Leonard for adjusting the thermostat."  
   
Sheldon glared at the petite blonde but he sat down.  
   
"I don't need to know any details... was it Amy?" she took Sheldon's horrified look as a no, "I don't need any details but you told Leonard you were planning to have sex with someone, apparently did?  You can neither confirm nor deny that you had sex? Fine. And now Leonard is being difficult..."  
   
"Atilla the Hun was 'difficult'. Leonard has gone insane!"  
   
"Because he's pronouncing the t in often and using the word 'normalcy'? I thought normalcy was a word..."  
   
"It is," Leonard interjected, "it's in the dictionary. Look it up."  
   
Sheldon shook his head in disgust.  
   
"I give up. Why the frack are the two of you fighting?"  
   
"Sheldon is mad that I'm not playing by all his stupid rules and knuckling under to his every demand and I won't take his friendship refresher course. You know what, buddy?" Leonard suddenly turned on Sheldon, "I don't need your kind of friendship!"  
   
Sheldon's face was impassive but Penny flinched.  
   
"Leonard, you don't mean that..." she used her most soothing tone.  
   
"No, I do," he turned back to Sheldon, "I don't want to be your friend. I am perfectly happy to be your acquaintance and colleague."  
   
Sheldon nodded, "Very well. Thank you for your assistance, Penny. I think we have everything resolved."  
   
Penny gave in. If they didn't care, why should she? She went home and cried at the first cell phone commercial she saw. Stupid boys.

Sheldon and Leonard were more or less civil to one another until Wednesday morning when Leonard took a long shower and shaved during Sheldon's bathroom time, resulting in them both being late for work. Leonard apologized saying he'd lost track of time and hadn't heard Sheldon's repeated pounding on the door and reminders of the time. Sheldon wasn't sure what social protocol they were following but he was grateful for Leonard's distance. He wished Raj and Howard would follow Leonard's lead but they insisted on trying to talk to him about "the other night." He shut them down at each attempt but they kept coming like Argonauts. Things finally came to a head on Halo night.  
   
"Oh for the love of Benji, Leonard. We're on the same team!" Sheldon yelled as his avatar burned.  
   
"Oops!" was his roommate's reply.  
   
The second time Sheldon was killed by "friendly fire", he declared the game over and stood up. Leonard immediately slid into Sheldon's spot. Raj took an elbow (no one was ever sure whose) to the face as he and Howard pulled the two apart. Howard sent Leonard to his room to talk to Raj while he talked to Sheldon in the living room. Howard's voice was so authoritative that no one argued. He'd clearly learned a thing or two from Bernadette.  
   
   
   
"Are you going to tell Leonard you're in love with him or do you want me to?" Howard asked when he heard Leonard's door close.  
   
Sheldon's face was impassive, "Leonard and I are no longer friends. There's no reason for him to be kept abreast of any aspect of my life."  
   
"Oh, man," wailed Howard, "Did you hear what just happened?"  
   
"To what are you referring?" There was not a trace of emotion on Sheldon's angular face.  
   
"I said you were in love with Leonard and you didn't argue with me. You didn't even point out love is a meaningless construct used to sell flowers, cards and expensive candy."  
   
Sheldon's face was no longer impassive.  
   
   
   
"Oh my god, dude, why are you harassing Sheldon?"  
   
Leonard was sprawled face down on his bed but that comment made his head pop up.  
   
"Me? Harassing him? Are you joking? Pronouncing the t in often is not harassment!"  
   
"It is to Sheldon! You know how easily he gets stressed out. He needs his little rules to reduce his anxiety. Why am I explaining Sheldon to you. You're the one who explained him to me!"  
   
"Yes and now, all of a sudden, everyone knows more about Sheldon than I do."  
   
"In fact, you were the one to tell us he was asexual and that we shouldn't ask him questions or make him uncomfortable."  
   
"What are you implying, Raj?" Leonard's voice was terse and his jaw was clenched.  
   
"I'm implying that you built a closet around Sheldon because you aren't comfortable with his sexuality. Although it's not so much an implication now that I've said it straight out."  
   
"Who says Sheldon is gay?"  
   
"Sheldon for one."  
   
Leonard was numb, "He said that?"  
   
"Not in so many words..."  
   
"Did he tell you?"  
   
"He told Howard... More or less. This can't be a big shock, he did have sex with a guy. That's a pretty good indicator that a man is at least bi."  
   
Leonard had nothing to say.  
   
Raj sat on the bed and put a hand on Leonard's shoulder.  
   
"Leonard, I've known you for a long time so I know that there has to be more to this story than 'Sheldon has sex with a guy and suddenly you hate him'. That's not you."  
   
"How would you feel," Leonard snapped, angry at yet another Raj implication, "if Howard..."  
   
"Had sex with a dude?" Raj finished helpfully, "I'd be shocked because he's practically my wife and suddenly he hits me with a side of himself that I didn't know existed."  
   
"At least he told you."  
   
"Of course he told me! He's Howard. He won't shut up about his sex life. Did you really expect the same from Sheldon?"  
   
Leonard buried his face back in his pillow.  
   
"Bottom line, Leonard, Howard found out because he asked. I've known you for almost seven years and you've never asked me a personal question."  
   
Leonard raised his head as though he were about to argue but Raj knew there was no argument to be made. It was demonstrable fact.  
   
"I think I should go apologize to Sheldon."  
   
   
   
"Leonard no longer has any respect for me."  
   
"Sheldon, there is a big difference between respect and blindly following someone's unreasonable rules."  
   
"Not in this house, there isn't!"  
   
"Mr. Cooper, I'd like to speak to your son, Sheldon, now. Sheldon, are you there?"  
   
Sheldon glared at Howard but he couldn't pretend he didn't see Howard's point. Perhaps he was being a tad... forceful? Controlling. Perhaps a tyrant.  
   
Howard earned an even steelier gaze when he added, "Paging Dr. Freud! We just had a bad slip."

  
   
Leonard felt his cheeks flushing as he approached the living room. He felt foolish and mean. Why had he ever expected Sheldon to...  
   
Howard was sitting on the couch next to Sheldon, his arm around his shoulder. Leonard turned around and went back to his room.

  
   
Sheldon felt uncomfortable being touched by anyone much less a man with whom he'd been- he scoured his mind for the least disturbing word- intimate.  
   
He fought the instinct to retreat. Howard was trying to be friendly. Maybe Sheldon could be a little more flexible with his friends. The thought alone sent anxiety creeping up his spine. He heard Leonard's approaching footsteps. He caught a glimpse of his curly hair as he turned around and retreated again.  
   
"I'll speak to Leonard. Thank you, Howard." Sheldon held out one finger. Howard smiled as he tapped it with his own.  
   
   
   
Raj was standing over Leonard's prone form pretending to strangle him without actually touching the smaller man. He jumped when he saw Sheldon.  
   
"May I speak to Leonard alone?"  
   
"Of course, Sheldon. We'll get out of your way," Raj responded.  
   
Sheldon waited until he heard the front door close to speak. He imagined their friends were probably right outside the door in case another fight broke out. Sheldon was glad. He was distinctly concerned that another fight was on its way.  
   
"Leonard, there is something I need to say..."  
   
"Actually, Sheldon, I think there's something I need to say first."  
   
Sheldon was happy to stall.  
 

  
Leonard dragged himself into a sitting position and patted his bed to indicate Sheldon should sit down, which he did with no small amount of hesitation.  
   
"I've been a world-class asshole and I'm sorry. I was jealous that you shared a part of yourself with Howard that you didn't feel you could share with me and I see now that you had good reason to keep quiet. I didn't want Howard to replace me as your best friend."  
   
"Don't be absurd, Howard's best friend will always be his mother."  
   
Leonard laughed and stole a glance at Sheldon. There was no emotion in his friend's face but it wasn't a cold mask like it'd been for the last few days. It was just Sheldon's normal reserved look.  
   
"Maybe I was... I wasn't just... I don't know if I can say this."  
   
"Then spell it."  
   
Leonard shook his head, "It's not that I don't know how to pronounce the words! It's just difficult... I'm attracted to you. I know you're uncomfortable hearing it, I'm uncomfortable saying it. I'm uncomfortable feeling it..."  
   
Leonard forgot the rest of his thought when Sheldon's lips brushed against his own. For a second, he wondered if it was an accident. Then Sheldon gave him another incredibly gentle kiss on the lips. Leonard's immediate aching hard on felt like a rather tacky response to such a gentle show of affection. It was difficult to make eye contact with Sheldon, his eyes were darting around they way they had the first time they'd met. He thought of all those skipped heart beats over the years: The first time he saw Sheldon, the first time he saw Sheldon smile (nearly six months later), the day Sheldon asked "Are we friends now? Oh good. Mother will be pleased." There was barely a hint of blue in his dilated and wary eyes. His face was pinched with displeasure and flushed with desire. Leonard concluded Sheldon was turned on and not at all happy about it.  
   
"Are we going to engage in coitus now?"  
   
"Well... I guess there are numerous factors to consider," Leonard could barely hear his own voice over the pounding of blood in his ears. Sex with Sheldon. It had taken him a year to work up the courage to touch Sheldon on the shoulder. Another three months until Sheldon stopped flinching from said touch. He was close to hyperventilating.  
   
"Has the sex already started?"  
   
"There are things we should talk about," Leonard's voice was strained, "Boundaries to establish..."  
   
"Oh, no. We have to keep talking about this?" Sheldon looked so distressed, Leonard laughed. Then he kissed Sheldon on the cheek. It was perfect and infinitely kissable cheek. There were so many things about his bat-crap crazy roommate that seemed perfect. He wondered if he could ever find a way to verbalize such a sappy honest feeling.  
   
Sheldon kissed Leonard on the mouth again. This time he kissed longer and deeper, his tongue flicked at Leonard's closed lips until he opened his mouth and let Sheldon explore. His long fingered hand barely touched Leonard's hair. It seemed to hover in the air above the curls, just barely making contact. Leonard knew that 'dying of embarrassment' was not a physical possibility but it was cold comfort to a thirty-year-old man getting ready to come in his pants from someone playing with his hair. Why had he been so sure this was impossible? How had he let Howard beat him to the punch? The sudden stab of jealously made him feel bold. Soon he had Sheldon lying on the bed underneath him, he slipped his hand inside Sheldon's tee-shirts and explored his chest and belly. He'd never touched his friend in such an intimate way without vaporub on his hands. Quite a few skipped heartbeats could be attributed to a sick and needy Sheldon.  
   
   
   
Sheldon stroked that wonderful mess of gelled curls.  He was embarrassed to find himself moaning as Leonard brushed his fingers over his nipple. Leonard's thigh was inches away from Sheldon's erection and if he just shifted his position... no. He wasn't quite that bold. Howard was right, he was best off just initiating the kiss and letting Leonard lead from there. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing.  
   
Sheldon kept one hand on Leonard's waist, his hand resting on the waistband of his jeans. When Leonard shifted position, he would suddenly feel bare skin where there had been tee-shirt. He even felt the waistband of Leonard's boxers. His roommate had always been so modest, so thoroughly clothed. The only time he'd ever seen Leonard's bare chest was that night at the north pole. The night the power went out.  
   
He remembered the tortured feeling of being so close, smelling Leonard's hair and feeling it tickle his chin. He had been so painfully erect for so much of that night, he'd worried it was priapism and not just plain lust.  
   
He slid his hand along the waistband of Leonard's boxers and then he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic. A moan from Leonard convinced him to continue. He lowered his hand until he was cupping a buttock. As if by its own volition, his hips raised and made contact with Leonard's thigh. He moaned so loudly at the longed for contact that he surprised himself. He was surprising himself a lot lately.  
 

  
Sheldon was practically humping his leg while squeezing his ass. He shifted position and pressed his erection against Sheldon's. It was nearly too much. He wasn't sure what Sheldon expected from sex but Leonard was hoping for something other than dry humping with their shoes still on. He loved the unhappy noise his roommate made when he pulled away but Sheldon was complacent as Leonard tugged his shirts up and over his head and he took off his own shoes. By the time Sheldon untied both laces, Leonard was in his boxers. He felt anxious under Sheldon's gaze. He should have taken some pilates classes with Raj. Under his sweater vest, Raj really did look like sections of a Hershey bar. Sheldon didn't look like he was in any rush to pull off his own pants so Leonard pressed him to lie back down on the bed and and began unbuttoning the khaki slacks. He'd taken Sheldon shopping for these pants. His ever neurotic friend demanded that Leonard inspect each pair of pants he tried on thoroughly lest there be any inconsistency in the stitching that was not apparent on the rack. All those times over the years when Leonard had no choice but to stare at Sheldon's long legs, back side and crotch had been a delightful torture. Now he could just stare for the sake of concupiscence without any disguise.  
   
"Quit staring at me, you're making me uncomfortable."  
   
Oh, well.  
   
   
   
Leonard stopped staring and crawled back on top of Sheldon and resumed their heated kissing. He didn't care for surprises and desperately wanted to ask Leonard what was going to happen but he couldn't think of the appropriate wording. His Christian upbringing made such inquiries difficult.  He was content to let Leonard take the lead, he just wanted to know what to expect.  
   
Leonard stroked the inside of his thigh, inches from where his erection was testing the tactile strength of his underwear. He let his own hands return to his new favorite places, Leonard's hair and backside. Leonard's finger slid into the leg of his underwear and stroked Sheldon's pubic hair. Sheldon stopped breathing. Leonard's hand stopped moving. Hmm. Sheldon untangled his hand from a mass of curls and guided his friend's hand farther until those wonderful fingers wrapped around his erection and began stroking. It was blissful and over all too quickly. He erupted in Leonard's hand sending aftershocks through his body. Leonard's kind brown eyes never left his face. Sheldon wanted to ask him again to stop staring but he was speechless.  
   
   
   
Sheldon was trembling. Leonard kept his touch light as he caressed the spent member, knowing it would be sensitive. He belatedly pulled off Sheldon's underwear, tightie whities as usual. He tugged at the dark pubic hair, cupped and fondled his roommate like he'd imagined a million times during shame-filled fantasies. His hand explored lower, taking his time so Sheldon could stop him if he went too far but Sheldon seemed quite content. Using Sheldon's semen to ease the way, he was able to slide a finger inside without much difficulty. Two fingers worked as well but he needed real lubricant for three. Sheldon kept his eyes closed, he seemed to be enjoying it but Leonard had to ask.  
   
"Am I hurting you?"  
   
Sheldon opened his piercing blue eyes, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't tell you if you were?"  
   
He looked disappointed in Leonard for asking foolish questions. Leonard taught his smug friend a lesson by working his prostate until he was whimpering and hard again.  
   
He knew he was setting himself up for a lecture but there are somethings you can't take for granted.  
   
"Is it okay if I fuck you?"  
   
Sheldon's eyes were huge with shock. The Texan was so sheltered, maybe he hadn't even considered what Leonard was so crudely suggesting.  
   
"I... have feelings..." it was so unlike Sheldon to struggle with words, "I might love you. I think I might... I probably love you."  
   
"I am 99.05% certain I love you, Sheldon." He was actually 100% but he didn't want a lecture on hyperbole, he could allow the .05% chance for error.  
   
It was the right thing to say because Sheldon was kissing him and pulling at Leonard's cock. It was the first time Sheldon had directly touched him and Leonard was worried things were going to be over before they began but finding and applying a condom was enough of a hassle to give him back some sense of control. He waited until he was sure he'd put the prophylactic on correctly before taking off his glasses. He hoped Sheldon was okay with their current position because he was going to have to be nose to nose with the taller man to read his expression but he'd learned over the years that constantly having to push glasses up a sweaty nose was a mood killer. Maybe he should give contacts another try. Maybe technology had improved enough that it wouldn't feel like he was putting ashtrays on his corneas.  
   
He positioned himself between Sheldon's legs. His lean body spread out obscenely, a blur of milky white skin. He would wear ashtray sized contacts if Sheldon was going to allow him to keep doing this. This was worth seeing.  
   
He took his time working his way in, despite Sheldon wrapping his legs around his waist and trying to speed things along. Leonard realized the bedroom might be the only place where he could safely defy Sheldon. Once he was all the way in, he paused to kiss Sheldon's pale neck. Perfect.  
   
"Yes," Sheldon moaned, "perfect."  
   
He must have said that out loud. Oops. He didn't correct Sheldon because, like his long beautiful neck, this was perfect. He kept his pace slow and gentle as long as he could but Sheldon was unbearably tight and he kept groaning obscenely in Leonard's ear. As he began to speed up, his thrusts became rougher and less rhythmic. So close. He worked Sheldon's cock to make sure Sheldon joined him. He only stroked twice before Sheldon covered his hand with his own and held it still. He continued to thrust until Sheldon came, his body taut, his muscles becoming a vice around Leonard. Leonard growled out his own orgasm and collapsed into his friend, panting.  
   
"We should do this more often," he whispered in Sheldon's perfectly formed ear. He didn't even consider pronouncing the t in often.


End file.
